Coup de foudre à la congrégation !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Lors d'un orage à la congrégation, un certain intendant prépare une catastrophe de plus. Lavi hurle à tue tête pensant être devenue aveugle, et Allen à subitement un drôle de comportement...à cause de kanda ?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Coup de foudre à la congrégation.**

La congrégation de l'ombre, aussi nommé l'Ordre Noir. Un fier bâtiment se dressant majestueusement au sommet d'une montagne quasi-inaccessible, y regroupant de fiers exorcistes chassant les akumas sans relâche...

_ Argh ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Je suis devenu aveugle! Au secours, j'y vois plus rien ! Lenalee, Allen, Yuu! Sauvez-moi !

...Hum...oui bon là...ils sont en vacances en fait. Oh, ben pas la peine de regarder la pauvre auteur que je suis de cette façon ! Une explication ! Haha...euh...ben je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le dire...ouais parce que là, ben en fait on se demande si on c'est pas tromper de mangas quoi ! Ah! Vous voulez quand même savoir !...Ok, ok ! Je vais le dire, pas la peine de le répéter !...ben voilà, euh...en fait... le Comte Millénaire à décider de prendre des vacances à Hawaï...du coup il a fait un traité de paix avec les exorcistes pour la durée de ces vacances...et donc les exorcistes en question sont aussi en vacances ! Oui, je sais c'est du jamais vu...enfin si ! Là, quoi !

Enfin bref, revenons en plutôt à ce cri...hum...perçant, grotesque, digne d'une fille...et pas poussée par une fille...bon on va dire paniqué, d'accord ! Bien, la personne qui a donc crié cette phrase d'un air tellement paniqué, se trouve être un lapin...roux...aux yeux vert...avec un cache-oeil...hum vous voyez de qui je veux parler ! Oui, non ! Bon, pour ceux qui doutent encore c'était en effet Lavi qui avait crié ! Pourquoi ! Ben écoutons donc la suite de la conversation...et vous en saurez plus !

_ Lavi ! Calme toi une seconde veut-tu ! Tu n'es pas devenu aveugle triple idiot ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que les plombs ont sauté !

Bien à ce stade de la conversation, vous comprenez enfin pourquoi Lavi avait crié d'une façon si peu viril ! Donc la congrégation de l'ombre s'était subitement retrouver dans le noir complet !Bien, nous avions donc là nos chers exorcistes préférés qui se détendaient au salon...si on peut dire...parce que là, Lavi draguait Lenalee, profitant de l'absence de Komui dans les parages...Miranda lançait de petit coup d'oeil à Krory qui ne semblait pas le remarquer...et Allen se chamaillait joyeusement avec Kanda, à grand renfort de petit surnoms...hum affectifs ! Et en fait, il y avait eu un grand bruit...du genre cataclysme je dirais...et les plombs avait sauté !

Tout à coup un immense flash de lumière envahit la pièce...

_ Ahhh !

...et Allen avait sursauté violement ! Kanda, qui se tenait juste à coté quand les plombs avait sauté, ne l'avait pas vu, mais il l'avait bien entendu. Tout doucement cette petite information, pour le moins anodine vous en conviendrez bien, arriva jusqu'au cerveau du kendoka, et un lent sourire diabolique s'étira sur ces lèvres...

"Ah! Alors comme ça on a peur du noir Moyashi !" Pensa-t-il sournoisement.

Et c'est sur cette douce pensée...hum...en fait je dirais plutôt sur cette pensée diabolique...qu'un énorme grondement de tonnerre...un peut comme un tambour annonçant la fin du monde vous voyez (enfin surtout pour Allen!) retentit dans linstant faisant tremblait les murs de la congrégation. En fait si les petits exorcistes n'étaient pas tellement préoccupés par le fait qu'ils étaient dans le noir complet, au point de ne même plus pouvoir distinguer leur pieds...si ils avaient un peu mieux tendus loreille...ben ils auraient surement réussi à entendre ce rire diabolique, avec en fond sonore un autre bruit sourd...ne provenant nullement du tonnerre cette fois !

Alors quand finalement l'incident se produit...ben aucun d'eux navaient pu le prévoir...et pour cause !

_ Ouahh ! Cria une voix, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Là, vous êtes tous impatient de savoir qui est celui qui à hurler de si belle façon, n'est-ce pas ! Ben... je pourrais alors en gentille auteure que je suis vous le révéler de suite...mais bon, aujourd'hui l'auteure à décider d'être un brin sadique ! Alors plutôt que de tout vous dire maintenant...ben écoutez donc la suite !

_ Bordel ! Crétin de Moyashi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me tomber dessus ! Et lève toi de là abruti !

Bah voilà ! Vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps ! Vous savez donc maintenant qui à crié cette fois et pourquoi ! Donc nous avons un petit blandinet qui est tombé à la renverse sur un kendoka grognon et pas du tout content de la situation actuelle !... Quoi ! Les circonstances de tout ça !...Euh...vous savez...là si je commence...ben y en a surement pour un bon bout de temps, hein !...Comment ça je me défile ! Mais pas du tout !...Ah, peut être un peu alors !... En même temps, ça va être long vous savez ! Ah ! Vous voulez quand même savoir ! Bon, ben y a plus qu'à commencer le récit alors.

En fait...c'est très simple, toute l'action s'est déroulé juste après le grondement du tonnerre. Mais pour bien comprendre, il faut faire un petit détour...alors on va laissez nos petits exorcistes quelques minutes, et remonter jusqu un certain personnage ! Ah! Vous vous demandez bien de qui il s'agit, hein !...Comment ça vous savez déjà !Ben faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a que lui pour créer des catastrophes monumentales. Alors oui, vous avez bien deviné, il sagit en effet du grand intendant, Komui Lee. Bon alors maintenant que vous comprenez que le personnage en question à quelques chose à voir avec l'incident...allons voir ce qu'il nous prépare !

Bien alors on entre dans son grand bureau, ou grand bordel au choix, et on se faufile discrètement par la porte entrouverte jusqu'à arriver à une silhouette pencher sur une drôle de fiole, et secouer d'un immense rire diabolique ! Bon, on a déjà une cause de l'incident, sans en connaitre les effets pour le moment présent...cherchons le motif d'un tel rire diabolique...alors on va tendre l'oreille et essayer de capter les baragouinements de l'homme à la fiole...heu...extrêmement dangereuse je dirais ! Alors voyons ce que ça donne

_ Mouahaha ! J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait ! Elle est enfin prête ! Grâce à cette sublime merveille je vais sauver ma petite Lenalee chérie de ces vils garçons qui tentent de la corrompre avec leurs idées perverse et...

Ah! Vous aussi vous semblez blasés par ce discours du grand frère modèle, et étant atteint dun grave sister complex moins que ce ne soit une case en moins...Oh, oh ! On dirait bien que le fou furieux à décider de passer à l'action ! Bon, eh bien on va le suivre alors, quen pensez-vous ! Vous êtes daccord ! Tant mieux, parce que le dingue est en train de se faire la malle là...bon qu'est qu'il va encore nous faire maintenant ! On dirait bien qu'il se dirige vers le salon de nos petites exorcistes là !

Ah! Ben c'est bien ça en fait ! Il vient d'arriver devant la porte du salon entrouvert...et il a apparemment l'intention d'utiliser sa fiole bizarre sur les pauvres petits exorcistes qui ne se doutent de rien...

Et juste à cet instant devinez un peu ce qu'il se passe ! Vous ne voyez pas !, Bon, je vais donc vous décrire cela. En gros, juste au moment ou le crétin d'intendant fou allait passer à l'action, un immense coup de tonnerre avait retentit...et c'est à cause de cela que les plombs avaient sautés! Bien sûr, c'est pas tellement dramatique, diriez vous...seulement voilà, Komui c'est donc retrouver dans le noir avec une dangerosité infernale en main...et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, bien qu'il ne s'appelle pas Miranda, l'homme à la fiole à trébucher...sur un bouquin qui se trouvait par terre...là on dit merci à Lavi...et il à donc fait un joli plongeon en avant...s'est ramassé comme une crêpe, en mangeant le carrelage au passage...et la fiole à fait un joli vol plané jusque dans la pièces, s'écrasant ainsi au sol !

Evidement lorsque Komui s'est relever dans le noir complet...ne sachant absolument pas si son but avait été atteint...eh bien, il à prit la fuite! Si, si je vous assure que c'est-ce qu'il à fait ! Comment ça, il ny voit rien !oui, et alors ! Il à pourtant l'air de bien s'en sortir je dirais !

Enfin bref, voyons plutôt les conséquences catastrophiques de cette entrée fracassante ! Alors que nos petits exorcistes, inconscients de leurs sort, se retrouvaient dans le noir complet, un nuage de fumée incolore et inodore s'élever dans la pièce et les entouraient tel un serpent. Et là vous vous demandez surement quels vont être es effets diabolique de cette potion ! Ben en fait, c'est assez spécial...euh comment dire ça...la fumée s'est bien enroulée autour des exorcistes...mais elle s'est éloignée bien vite pour certain...comme Krory par exemple...et puis Lenalee...et aussi Kanda.

Alors pour connaitre enfin les effets désastreux de cette fiole sur les trois autres, eh bien il suffit simplement de regarder Allen déjà ! Le pauvre blandinet avait sursauté en entendant le tonnerre gronder, et il à alors fait la seule chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire à cet instant...sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur, il s'était accrocher à la première personne à côté de lui. Et devinez qui c'était ! Eh oui, c'était Kanda ! Vous comprenez donc la première raison pour laquelle il n'aurait pas dû faire cela...la deuxième est un peu moins évidente par contre ! En fait, à la seconde où il s'était accroché à la manche de l'uniforme de Kanda il avait...comment dire...perdu le contrôle de ses gestes ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il avait crié, puisque sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, et surtout sans pouvoir rien y bien il était tombé sur Kanda !

Oh, là, là ! Heureusement qu'ils sont dans le noir sinon Kanda aurait déjà porté la main à sa fidèle Mugen pour en faire des sushis ! Du coup, ne trouvant pas son sabre, le kendoka essaya de se dégageait du blandinet qui lui était tombé dessus de tout son long...mais il semblerait qu'il n'y parvint pas. Bon là, vous allez me dire: mais comme se fait-il qu'un mec comme Kanda qui est plus fort physiquement que le petit Moyashi, qui ne pèse pas tellement lourd malgré tout ce qu'il peut ingurgiter, n'arrive pas à le repousser ! Bon c'est simple en fait...d'abord à cause de l'éclair Allen s'était accrocher à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage en plein océan entouré de requins blanc et puis surtout à cause de l'effet inattendue de la potion !

Quel est donc cet effet !, Ah! Ben là encore, suffit de regarder le Moyashi à l'oeuvre! Alors, nous chers lecteurs et auteure que je suis, revêtons nos merveilleuses lunettes infrarouges que j'ai eu la brillante idée de nous trouveret observons donc la suite de tout ce foutoir !

Oh bon sang ! Là je croit que Kanda nous fait une crise cardiaque ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ! Cest très facile à savoir en fait. Attendez, je vais vous décrire cette scène inédite, qui à conduit à une possible crise cardiaque du kendoka.

Alors en fait, juste au moment ou le Moyashi était tombé à la renverse sur notre pauvre kendokaaprès qu'il se soit presque collé à lui à l'en étouffé à cause de l'éclair au dehors...juste à ce moment là, il avait levé les yeux vers le visage de Kanda allongé sous lui...et là, il l'as embrassé ! Et attention ! Ce n'était pas un petit bisou sur la bouche comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la part du petit Allen tout mignon que l'on adore. oh non, pas du tout ! Voyez vous, là il était carrément en train de lui dévorer les lèvres, on aurait presque dit un vampire affamé qui se serait jeter sur le premier venu ! Vous comprenez mieux à présent pourquoi le pauvre Kanda est au bord de la crise cardiaque !

Ben oui, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Avouez que vous non plus vous ne vous y attendaient pas, n'est-ce pas ! Et vous ne savez pas le plus drôle dans toute cette histoire ! Voyez vous, on pourrais penser que dans une tel situation, Kanda serait choqué à cause du fait qu'Allen ai osé l'embrasser! Mais ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui le surpris le plus. Vous voulez savoir ce qui l'as vraiment choqué ! En fait ce n'est pas le baiser en lui-même qui l'as vraiment surpris, non, c'est la façon dont le Moyashi l'embrassait qui l'as choqué ! Lui qui pensait comme tout le monde que le Moyashi était pur et innocent...ben ils s'étaient tous bien planté, et en beauté ! Oui parce que là, si Kanda ne savait pas que le blandinet n'avait que quinze anssil ne le connaissait pas un peu, ben franchement il ne se serais jamais douté qu'il embrassait si bien !

Ah! Vous aussi vous êtes choqués ! Hum...il est vrai que personne jusqu'ici n'aurait pu penser cela d'Allen ou Kanda. D'ailleurs le Kanda en question aurait normalement dû vociférer comme un diable sortit de sa boite et envoyer valdinguer le Moyashi, mais non ! Môssieur le grand Yuu Kanda ne faisait absolument rien ! Nada, Niet, que dalle, des clous !Au lieu de ça, il restait immobile comme un mort, pendant que le Moyashi, comme s'il était entré en transe, l'embrassait à pleine bouche !

Sérieusement, si ces deux-là ne faisaient pas quelque chose pour s'arrêter là, ben le kendoka pourrait bien passait à la casserole sous nos yeux ! Oh, oh ! C'est quoi ces sourires pervers plaqué sur vos lèvres chers lecteurs...non, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ces deux là vont se donner en spectacle juste pour vos beaux yeux !Oui, c'est vrai que vu la façon dont Allen est désormais collé à Kanda...qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas s'en soucier le moins du monde...ben oui, on risque fort bien d'y arriver à cette allure. Bon sang ! Faut faire quelque chose, parce que là ça devient vraiment trop chaud pour les pauvres lecteurs qui risque fort de se vider de leurs sang par le nez !

Ah! Il semblerais qu'Allen ai entendu cette requête muette, puisqu'il à cesser de manger la bouche de son collègue! Oh, ça va hein ! Pas la peine de me faire ces regards larmoyant, vous perdez pas grand-chose, je vous assure ! Ben oui...s'aurait été trop bizarre quand même que se soit Kanda qui soit en dessous, vous ne croyez pas ! Comment ça vous vous en fichez ! Vous êtes vraiment pas normal pour dire ça !

Oh, merde ! Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y à encore ! C'est pourtant évident ! Ya que le Moyashi recommence ! Et là, c'est le cou du kendoka qu'il est en train de dévorer ! Ah, ben ça à l'air de vous faire plaisir à ce que je vois !

Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il y a du nouveau ! De quoi s'agit-il ! Ben en fait...vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: La potion révélatrice.**

Et salut tout le monde ! C'est encore moi, l'auteure déjantée qui à couper mon merveilleux récit au moment…euh…le plus intéressant ! Enfin, faut pas m'en vouloir hein…surtout ne me taper pas d'accord ! Bon alors on va reprendre le récit là ou on l'avait laissé !

Alors nous en étions avec nos pauvres petits exorcistes qui paniquaient à cause des plombs qui avaient sauté…enfin presque tous…ouais parce que là…y'en à deux qui sont un peu occuper à autres chose en fait !..Oui vous avez bien devinez, c'était bien Allen et Kanda qui étaient occuper à autres chose ! Ce qu'il faisait là, tout de suite ! Ben…hum…là, en fait le Moyashi pas-aussi-innocent-qu'il-en-à-l'air était allongé de tous son long sur la personne de Yuu Kanda…beaux brun aux cheveux long…non, non, c'est pas une fille même s'il à les cheveux long…enfin bref donc on avait Allen, allongé de tout son long sur le kendoka en train de lui dévoré le cou comme si c'était tout à fait normal…et le kendoka en question qui ne disait rien…mais alors absolument rien du tout ! Ah! Vous aussi vous êtes choqué ! M'étonne pas ! C'est vrai que normalement en pareil situation…le kendoka devrai hurler comme un malade…sortir Mugen de son fourreau, et trucider du moyashi…ce qui en ferrai alors une espèce en voix de disparition, puisqu'il n'en existe qu'un seul spécimen sur cette belle planète…M'enfin je m'égare là !

Alors, donc nous avions nos deux zigotos qui étaient comme qui dirait bien partit pour ce donner en spectacle…sous vos yeux avides de yaoistes…et c'est là qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inattendu !Au moment au notre Moyashi…qui se prenait pour le moment pour un vampire à sucer le cou du kendoka…allait dériver joyeusement vers le torse de celui-ci essayant déjà d'ouvrir sa veste d'uniforme…un cri perçant, ou plutôt deux cris perçant résonnèrent dans la salle…Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup de hurlement pour une seule histoire…mais ne vous en fait pas il y en aura surement encore quelques uns avant la fin de celle-ci ! Bon, alors là vous vous demander, une fois de plus…oui parce que là ça commence à faire beaucoup… qui avez crié de cette façon, et surtout pourquoi ! Bon alors si vous avez bien suivit le déroulement de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant…et que vous ne vous êtes pas focaliser sur les deux zigotos occuper à se bécoter….hum très joyeusement visiblement…chose absolument incroyable que de ne pas les remarquer j'en conviens bien…vous n'avez donc pas oubliez que ces deux là ne sont pas seuls dans la salle…ce qui leur donne d'ailleurs une bonne raison de s'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin soit dit-en passant…

Et donc il y a exactement quatre autres personnes dans le salon de nos exorcistes adoré ! Et oui vous l'avez surement comprit…les deux cris pousser sous le coup de la surprise appartient donc à deux des quatre personnes restante ! Qui à donc bien put hurler comme cela, me demandez vous ? Eh bien je vous direz tout d'abord vous donnez deux indices pour le découvrir ! Premier indice, concernant la première personne: On ne s'attendrait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à ce qu'elle fait en ce moment même ! Second indice, concernant la deuxième personne: si une certaine personne le voyait faire ce qu'il fait en ce moment même, il y passerait dans la seconde ! Alors vous devinez de qui il s'agit ? Oui ? Non ? Ben, tient, comment ça non ? C'est pourtant pas si dur que cela, si ? Bon…je vous le dis….ou je vous le dis pas ! Ah là là…bon ben je le dis alors !

Donc pour la première personne, comme vous l'avez surement compris la potion inconnu et hautement dangereuse de Komui a eu le même effet que sur le petit Moyashi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle s'est subitement jeté au cou de quelqu'un de proche. Donc, là c'est pas si dur à comprendre, puisque l'on ne s'y attend pas du tout venant d'elle ! Eh oui, il s'agit bien de Miranda ! Qui s'est jetée sur ce pauvre Krory qui ne sait décidemment plus au se mettre à l'heure actuelle ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est incroyable, je comprends bien que vous en restiez sans voix ! Et notre petit Kro' pourrait bien nous faire une crise cardiaque à l'heure qu'il est !

Ensuite concernant la seconde personne, qui se ferais surement tuer dans la seconde si on la voyait faire, eh bien oui pour ceux qui l'aurons devinez il s'agit bien de Lavi ! Parce qu'en effet il était comme qui direz tomber sur Lenalee, et tout comme Allen, il était pour le moment très occupé à lui dévorer les lèvres ! Autant dire qu'il n'as pas du tout intérêt à ce que Komui le sache ! Parce qu'en pareil cas, non seulement le lapin rouquin allait y passer, mais le frangin serait tellement hystérique qu'il pourrait bien tout détruire sur son passage, a grand renfort de potions bizarres, de Komulin nouvelles générations, et de cris haut perché à l'intention de sa très chère petite sœur !

Bref, donc nous avions trois exorcistes pris de folie….comment ça non ? Ils ne sont pas en train de devenir dingue ? Ouais…bon peut être pas….m'enfin c'est quand même pas Miranda qui aurait osé embrasser Krory en temps normal hein ! Donc, je disais que nous avions trois exorcistes qui étaient comme qui dirait transfiguré par leurs actes….hum…vraiment inhabituels ! Nous allons donc aller faire un petit tour auprès de nos pauvres victimes attaquer par leurs collègue…comment ça ce n'est pas des victimes ? Non, parce que vous trouvez que c'est tout à fait normal vous de se faire attaquer pour se faire ensuite bisouilé par un collègue subitement ? Quoi ? J'exagère ? Mais c'est pas vrai du tout !…Bon peut être un peu, mais un tout petit peu hein !

Toujours est-il que nous allons donc faire un petit tour du coté de ce pauvre Krory qui devait être très choqué de la situation presque irréel ! Et en effet le pauvre petit Kro' était très, très, très perturber ! A tel point qu'il ressemblait à présent à une jolie statue de marbre, tandis que Miranda en profitait allégrement pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait !

Du coté de Lavi, sa réaction était beaucoup moins passive ! En effet le jeune rouquin était plutôt content de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses ! Et il y a une chose donc il ne se souciait plus du tout ! Vous soulez savoir ce que c'est ? C'est très simple en fait, voyez vous, Lavi était tellement occuper par l'apparente possessivité de Lenalee à son égard, qu'il en avait totalement oublié qu'il se trouvait être dans le noir complet !

Plus aucun des exorcistes présent dans le petit salon plonger dans le noir n'étaient plus préoccupé ni par la coupure de courant, ni par la drôle d'attitude de leurs collègue, ni même encore par l'orage qui continuait de gronder au dehors ! Autant dire, que la situation risquait fort de dégénérer si personne n'intervenait très vite !

Au même moment, quelques part au fin fond de la citadelle, là au personne ne pouvait…ou plutôt ne voulait mettre les pieds, quelque chose de très inattendu survint à l'insu de tous ! Dans un sombre couloir menant loin au fin fond de la citadelle, quelques part dans l'un des innombrable sous-sol que personne n'osait jamais explorer, aux endroit même ou parfois à la faveur de la nuit, un certain intendant fou trouvait le moment de fabriquer diverse inventions plus loufoques les une que les autres, deux silhouettes tombèrent brusquement en avants, comme si elles venaient tous juste d'apparaitre là ! Les deux silhouettes inconnus tombèrent à la renverse, se retrouvant soudainement l'un sur l'autre. Un grognement de douleur…à moins que ce ne soit d'inconfort échappa à l'une d'elle tandis que l'autres qui se trouvait au dessus se relevait doucement en se frottant le front d'un main mal assuré.

_ Aïe, aïe; aïe ! Gémit-elle dans la pénombre ambiante.

Elle se releva ensuite doucement, et tandis sa main à l'autre, toujours a terre, pour l'aider à se relever. Ce que fit en effet l'autre silhouette, bien qu'elle n'arrêta pas de grommeler durant la manœuvre. L'autre rigola un instant devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son compère. Il ne s'étonna même pas de la subite question de ce dernier !

_ Bons sang, mais ou on a atterrit nous ?

Qui pouvait bien être ces deux silhouettes apparu au fin fond de la citadelle, ne sachant apparemment pas ou ils se trouvaient ? Qui étaient-ils, et que pouvaient-ils bien faire là ? Plus important encore, comment étaient-ils apparu là ? Eh bien seul la suite vous le diras, et le prochain chapitre aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: venue inattendue !**

Et c'est repartie pour un tour avec un nouveau chapitre…oui je sais j'ai rien a faire là..bou hou vous êtes méchant avec moi….ok je me tait ! Ah! En fait non, je me tait pas d'abord ! Ben oui, si je me tait, qui va vous racontez la suite de l'histoire, vous y avait penser ? Cest bien se que je disait, donc chut vous tous, et on continu !

Au fin fond d'une salle obscure et poussiéreuse, quelques part loin parmi les étages inférieur de la citadelle, là où personne ne se risqueraient jamais, _ ben voui ils sont pas suicidaires les loupiots ! _ deux silhouettes étaient subitement apparu comme venant de nulle part. L'une d'elle, après s'être relevé tant bien que mal, tendit la main à l'autre encore à terre, l'aidant ainsi à se relever.

_ Bon, que fait-on ? Je ne sais pas pour toit, mais moi je ne sais pas du tout ou nous nous trouvons ! Annonça la première silhouette, se tournant légèrement vers l'autre à ses cotés.

_ Tss…comment veut tu que je le sache, d'abord ? Grommela le concernée d'une voix un brin irrité.

L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas, et lui répondit gentiment.

_ Eh bien, pour commencer, c'est toi qui voit bien dans le noir pas moi, donc tu pourrais déjà nous trouver la sortie non ? Déclara-t-il fier de lui.

_ Grrr! Ouais, heureusement que je suis là hein? Tu serais perdu sans moi mon pauvre chéri ! lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix sensuel.

L'autre rougit fortement au sous-entendus de la remarque, tout en se maudissant d'être aussi sensible à ses paroles. Vu que ce dernier pouvais voir dans le noir, il ne manquerait certainement pas de le voir rougir, et il allait surement pouvoir se moquer de lui par la suite.

_ Bon, on sort ! Lui rappela-t-il précipitamment.

_ Oh, mais bien sûr votre majesté ! Ironisa-t-il.

L'autre soupira discrètement et suivit son compère.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'un certain laboratoire ou personne n'osait mettre les pieds de peur de recevoir une quelconque potions bizarre ou même de se faire tuer par un nouveau prototype de Komulin, notre cher intendant fou se faisait copieusement engueuler par son subordonner pour deux raison. La première était que ce dernier avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de travail en retard et qu'il devait donc s'y remettre tout de suite s'il ne voulait en prendre encore d'avantage. Et la seconde était que Reevers avait croiser, ou plutôt aperçus, Komui dans les couloirs en pleine soirée, alors que l'orage faisait rage au dehors, et il avait trouver ça louche. Surtout après avoir vu, dans un éclair de lumière, son regard de grand intendant fou près a faire une jolie bêtise très prochainement. Il l'avait alors suivit, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait vraiment pas faire de connerie qu'il pourrait par la suite regretter amèrement, et il l'avait alors vu trébucher comme un abruti fini, tandis qu'une fiole des plus bizarre volait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce pour s'y écraser joyeusement.<p>

Au vu des potentielles dégâts que l'intendant fou et surtout imprudent avait surement fait, le pauvre Reevers était entrait dans une rage folle, et il était immédiatement partit à la suite de Komui, qui avait pris la fuite une fois son méfait accomplis. Il l'avait retrouver dans son laboratoire en train de ricaner de son forfait accomplis, et il l'avait immédiatement sermonner copieusement.

A présent ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le salon des exorcistes afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts, et ainsi réparer les bêtises de Komui si besoin étaient. Ou plutôt, Reevers se dirigeait vers le salon en tirant l'autre idiot de fou par la manche, ne voulant pas le laissait s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_ Non, mais quel idiot vous faite vraiment ! Et puis c'est quoi encore cette foutue potion que vous leurs avaient préparer hein ? Encore une belle bêtise de votre part je suppose ! Beuglait-il aux oreille d'un Komui jouant les pauvre victimes.

_ Mais heu ! J'ai rien fait de mal d'abord ! Pleurnicha-t-il, avec un regard de petit chiot battu, qui malheureusement pour lui ne marchait plus depuis longtemps sur son subordonner.

_ Ça suffit comme ça ! Bien sûr que vous avez fait une connerie, et vous allez me dire tout de suite ce qu'il en est, histoire que l'on puisse leurs trouvez un antidote efficace ! Et avec votre aide, cela va de soi !

_ Non! J'ai pas envie d'abord ! Répondit-il d'un ton boudeur d'enfant de cinq ans n'ayant pas droit a ses bonbons préférer.

_ Tient donc ! Même si je vous dit que Lenalee est avec eux ? Lança Reevers en foudroyant son supérieur d'un regard glacé comme la banquise _ noter bien qu'en temps normal, c'est à Kanda que nous les devons ces beau regard qui vous glace jusqu'aux os en deux secondes top chronos!

_ Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ! Hurla Komui.

Là je peut vous dire, que toutes la congrégation, et même le Comte Millénaire et les Noé on du l'entendre hurler comme ça ! Ouais, vous aussi vous trouvez ça marrant hein ! Imaginez un peu la tête déconfite de ce pauvre Komui qui ne savait apparemment pas que sa chère Lenalee-chan était avec les autres dans ce petit salon ou il avait joyeusement lancer sa potion en s'enfuyant dans un grand rire diabolique ! Pour le coup c'est un misérable couinement qui lui échappa ! Autant dire que notre pauvre Komui allez regrettez amèrement son geste inconsidéré !

* * *

><p>Bien, passons maintenant à un autre endroit ! Cette fois nous nous trouvons quelques part dans les étages un peu plus haut, pas tellement plus loin que le salon des exorcistes en fait ! Que peut-il bien se passer ici de si intéressant me direz vous ? Eh, bien voyons un peu ça alors !<p>

Sur le sol, longeant le long couloir, alors que personnes ne passait par là à ce moment même, deux petites ombre courrait, se reflétant sur le mur tels des ombres chinoises. Elles courrait très vite et parcoururent les couloirs cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Vives comme l'éclair, elles s'engouffrèrent dans une petite fissures du murs, atterrissant ainsi au fameux salon qu'occupés actuellement nos exorcistes. Elles filèrent ensuite près d'une étagère et levèrent leurs petites têtes sur la salle, examinant attentivement leurs entourage et les présences du salon.

Dans la pièces, se trouvaient six personnes, chacune dispersées de part celle-ci. Près d'une bibliothèque, collé contre celle-ci, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec une longue mèches blanche sur le devant, se faisait embrasser goulument par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bouclé lui retombant en cascade dans le dos.

Les petites ombres les observèrent un moment, puis voyant qu'ils ne correspondait pas à ceux qu'ils cherchaient, ils s'en détournèrent et observèrent deux autres personnes.

Ces deux là se trouvait assis sur le canapé du salon, ou plutôt la jeune fille se trouvait assise adossée au dossier du canapé, pendant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux comme le soleil l'embrassait doucement.

Les petites ombres eurent une drôle de pensées en les voyant faire, à croire que touts les humains de la pièces avaient décider de se coller les un aux autres. Malgré tout, ils s'en désintéressèrent bien vite et cherchèrent encore dans la pièce les présences qu'ils recherchaient intensément.

Là, près du mur du fond, sur le sol, deux autres personnes étaient allongés l'une contre l'autres. De leurs point d'observation, les petites ombres virent une longues chevelure noir sombre comme la nuit étaler sur le dallage, et sur la silhouette à la chevelure sombre, un autre avec une chevelure blanche comme la neige, rappelant par sa beauté la lune pleine dans un ciel d'hivers.

Immédiatement, les petites ombres se faufilèrent discrètement vers les deux silhouettes qui avaient attiré leurs attention. Une joie presque palpable émanaient d'elles, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait a toutes allure vers Allen et Kanda encore allongé au sol.

Qui sont donc ces petites ombres tellement intéresser par Allen et Kanda ? Et qu'en est-ils pour les deux autres silhouettes inconnus ? Et que va-t-il se passer lorsque Komui va débarquer accompagner de Reevers ? Et bien encore une fois vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !


End file.
